The Universtiy in Leadworth
by Tonks7421
Summary: John Smith is the new teacher at Leadworth university while he's there he meets the girl the one with the fairy tale name could she have something to do with the pocket watch he found In his locker
1. Chapter 1: The girl who got into trouble

John Smith. He was 22. He'd just finished university and became a teacher. He taught at a university in Leadworth. Teaching bratty teenagers wasn't exactly where he wanted to go in his life but hey he got the offer and he didn't have anywhere else to go. So that's how he met her. The girl with the fairy-tale name.

Amy was outside the principal's office. Again. She'd taken the beating for her best friend, Mels, prank on their hated science teacher Mrs Carr. Mels had put a dead chicken inside her car that stood just outside the university, unfortunately Mels had hid behind the car when they saw the science teacher coming and Amy had no way out so she was the one who got caught. It wasn't like Amy hadn't done anything before. She wasn't a prim and prissy girly girl like the other girls in the university. She didn't even count as a girl she was probably the biggest tomboy in the university next to Mels of course. Before she'd put egg shells in the padding of the teachers seat, she'd put inside the school dinners a dead rat she'd found and she'd pulled multiple minor pranks oh her class mates and teachers. The principal called her in and told her to sit down. She walked in threw her bag beside the chair that she'd carved her name in the back of and sat in the oh so familiar room.

"Amelia Jessica Pond" The man said sitting in his spinny chair with his arms crossed

"Yes?" She asked crossing her legs and her arms

"Why is it you insist on making your way back here time and time again? You could be a top grade student if you pushed yourself and strived to get those good grades"

"And if I stop hanging around with the wrong people and get my head down?" She asked with a raised eyebrow "Yeah I know I've heard this about twenty times before you don't need to waist your breath"

"Fine I'll get to the point. You've pushed Mrs Carr past the point of sanity and she's quit her job" Amy gave a sigh of relief another semester with her would have been torture "You will be getting a new teacher today and you and your friend Melody will be forced to have a week's detention with this new teacher"

"Right is that all?"

"That is all but I will be speaking to your new teacher to see how you're getting on if I hear one word of bad news you will be suspended"

"Fine I'll be a good little girl"

"Just leave Amelia. I do believe you actually have science now?"

"Yes I do"

And with that Amy picked up her school bag and threw it over her shoulder and walked out the office and into the corridors where nearby her old school friend Rory was waiting. Rory was a year younger than her he was nervous and stumbled all the time.

"So what is the outcome of this times shenanigans?" Rory asked as they set off for their classes

"Mrs Carr's left new teacher me and Mels are being watched blah, blah, blah the usual you need to try harder shit" Rory flinched when Amy swore but they carried on walking

"So what do you have next?" Rory asked as the started to go up a set of stairs

"Science you?"

"History"

"You and your bloody history Rory I swear to god you belong in the roman times"

"I find it interesting that's all"

"Whatever floats your boat"

They reached the top of the stairs and Amy gave Rory a hug before heading in the opposite direction to him. She soon reached the science room where inside her friend Mels was sat with her feet up on her desk. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a checker shit that was un-tucked. Once she'd seen Amy come in she swung her feet off the desk and got up and hugged her. Amy hugged back and sat at the desk next to the one Mels was sat in

"Alright Amy?"

"Yeah not too bad you know that Mrs Carr's left right?"

"Oh thank the lord Jesus Christ!"

"I know apparently a new teacher today"

"Oh great it better not be another old bat"

"Yeah I sure as hell hope not"

"Sorry for letting you take the beating for my chicken prank"

"Oh yeah" Amy playfully slapped Mels's arm

"You have to admit the look on her face was hilarious though"

"I wouldn't know I wasn't there I got collared"

"Good for you I have a camera phone then" Mels pulled out her black smart phone and tapped the screen in various places before turning the screen towards Amy to show a picture of a blurred old lady screaming

"Oh my god that _is_ hilarious"

"So what punishment did you get?"

"_We _have a week's detention with the new teacher"

"Oh great just what I need. How'd she know I was involved?"

"Hmm maybe because you're always involved"

"True"

By now most of the rest of the class had come into the room and sat down. Most of them were chatting away some had phones out others were listening to music as discretely as possible. Just then a tall thin man with messy brown hair and soft grey eyes walked in. He was wearing a brown tweed jacket and a red bowtie with a pair of black trousers and some black boots. As he walked in Amy stopped in her conversation and looked at the man in awe. Normally such clothes would make some look like they were from another planet but on him it looked…. Interesting.

He had with him a pile of papers that he sat on the desk and then he spoke in a nervous tone,

"Hello I'm your new teacher Mr Smith and I'll be teaching you science for this semester"

"Sir where's Mrs Carr?" a blonde girl student asked

"She has decided to peruse a different career" Mr Smith said putting it as careful as possible

"Meaning Amy and Mels drived her nuts and she couldn't stand to teach us anymore" The same girl said at the back of the classroom Mels and Amy gave each other a discreet high five under their desks.

"Well that is a theory" Mr Smith said "Any way we should be getting on for the topic that we will be studying."

Mr Smith turned and started to write on the board taking this opportunity Amy ripped a small square of paper out of the back of her book and started to scribble on it. She then folded it up and wrote "Mels" on the front. She passed the piece of paper under the desk to Mels where her friend was prepared to receive the note. She opened it as the teacher turned round and started to talk. The note read "New teacher kind of cute no?" Mels pulled a disgusted face at Amy so Amy shrugged her shoulder is response. Unfortunately they hadn't noticed that Mr Smith was staring right at them.

"Girls can I ask what it is written on a note that is so much more interesting than red shift?" Mr Smith asked crossing his arms

"Oh its… it's nothing right Mels?" Amy said stuttering as her cheeks turned a deep shade of scarlet

"Yeah it's nothing" Mels said

"Well if it's nothing then I suppose you wouldn't mind reading it aloud to the whole class"

"No there's no reason to do that" Mels said

"Well I think there is please Melody read it"

Amy gave Mels a look as if to say "If you dare read that note I will kill you." Mels glance changed from Mr Smith to Amy and back again. Amy's glare continued so Mels decided to do the right thing she quickly screwed up the paper and shoved it in her mouth and began to chew it making the entire class including Mr Smith laugh.

"Top marks for originality Melody but from now on please refrain from passing notes in my class"

"Ofh chors sir" Mels said with her mouth still full of paper.

As he started to talk again and sort out some papers Mels spat out the paper and looked at the giggling Amy and said

"You owe me big time"

"No I don't I do believe we are now even" Amy replied

"How what did I do?"

"Well let's see you put a dead chicken in a teacher's car and let me take the beating for it!"

"Fair point"

The rest of the lesson was spent with Amy gazing at Mr Smith with her head in her hand not really paying that much attention to the lesson while Mels was looking at Amy with a confused look on her face. The lesson end quicker than is usual in Amy's opinion Mr Smith had set them an assignment to create some kind of way of revising red shift and blue shift homework. Everyone packed up their thing and headed for the door just as Amy was about to leave Mr Smith told her

"Amy please don't forget your detention after school and tells Melody to come as well"

"Of course sir"

And with that Amy left the classroom where Mels was waiting for her as she turned to walk off.

"Oi you!" Mels said walking towards Amy

Amy swirled round to see Mels behind her

"Forget about me?" Mels said

"Sorry I was distracted"

"I'd noticed. Seriously you think he's cute?!"

"Don't you?"

"No I don't I think he's weird"

"Well I think he's incredible"

Suddenly the door behind them opened and Mr Smith walked out. Amy and Mels quickly turned round in surprise.

"Girls I think you should be getting to your next lesson instead of gossiping about boys out here" Mr Smith said

Amy opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out so she quickly closed it again as her cheeks turned scarlet again.

"Go on get off I'm sure you don't want to be late"

Amy nodded and walked of pulling Mels with her. Mels started to laugh and Amy told her shut up and said that it wasn't funny; Mr Smith simply looked down the corridor at the bickering girls and chuckled to himself. His first lesson had gone well and people seemed to be interested in what he had to say. He headed down the stairs to the staff room as he didn't have another lesson to teach until fourth period. When he got to the staff room he found that there wasn't anyone there. He searched through his pockets until he found a small bronze key to open his locker than people put messages and packages in for him. He walked over to the set of lockers and found his and opened it to find small brown wrapped package tied up with string. He took it out and closed the locker again. He sat on one of the many green sofas and opened it. Inside lay a small silver pocket watch with a circular pattern on the front. Why would someone give him this? He thought nothing of it and put it in his pocket and threw away the wrappings.

The rest of the day went quite quickly and students moved from classroom to classroom and teachers gave out detentions and homework. Soon enough it was four o'clock and Mels and Amy were making their way to the classroom where Mr Smith would be waiting for them. They were almost there when suddenly Amy grabbed Mels's wrist and dragged her into the bathrooms.

"What are we doing in here?" Mels said rubbing her wrist

"Look at me I look horrible"

"And who's going to see you?"

Amy raised her eyebrows at Mels

"Seriously do you really care if he thinks you look pretty or not"

"Well I would like for him to think pretty" Amy fiddled with her hair and applied some lip gloss before telling Mels she was ready to go. Mels sighed and walked out after Amy and into the classroom where Mr Smith was writing in a leather book.

"We're here sir"

Mr Smith closed the book and began to speak "Oh yes well..." as soon as he looked up at Amy he became speechless she looked absolutely stunning "Uhh yes you can start your assignment just sit down anywhere you like" Amy smiled at him and went to sit in her seat his eyes followed her until she sat down. He gaze broke and he went back to work in his book. The book was his hobby. Kind of. He'd have dreams. Impossible dreams. But magnificent dreams every night it'd be about the same thing him and his blue box. Never did the subject change it was always be about the blue box. He started to write his book after he started university.

"Sir? Sir?"

Amy's calls brought John's thoughts to a stop.

"Sorry day dreaming what's wrong"

"Uh well I was wondering what I should do or section two of the homework?"

"Oh right ok um well you could do a poster or some kind of way of putting information that's creative it's up to you really"

"Right thanks um if you don't mind me asking what is that book?"

"It's well it's a….. it's…. it's quite difficult to explain let's just say it's my diary of impossible things"

"Oh right ok" Amy smiled again and went back to her work but she knew that this wasn't over she would investigate that book. That was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pocketwatch and the Diary

"Sir I'm sorry I have to go I have an appointment to go to" Mels said as she packed up her things

"Of course I'll see you again tomorrow Melody" He said looking up from his book once again

"Sir I told you call me Mels everyone does I hate Melody"

"Sorry Mels"

"Bye Amy bye Sir."

"So you Mels" Amy said as she left the classroom

Moments later Amy felt her phone vibrate in her pocket she checked to see if Mr Smith was looking but he was once again immersed in his book. She pulled her phone out from her inside pocket and found that she had a text from Mels that said "_Knew that'd work sorry about leaving you too love birds"_ Amy looked back up at Mr Smith who appeared to be sketching something in his book. Something about that book just screamed read me. Amy knew it would be wrong to steal it but his description of the book was less than helpful and anyway a diary of impossible things sounded interesting enough. Amy sighed and went back to her work for a while.

"Sir is it alright if I have a drink of water?" Amy asked a little while later making John's head looked up.

"Of course Amy do you have one with you?"

"Yeah it's just in my bag" Amy fished about in her bag and pulled out a plastic bottle filled with water

"Actually I wouldn't mind a coffee now do you mind if I just go down to the staff room and get one?" John asked

"Sure you're the teacher" Amy smiled this was her perfect opportunity to read the book. John got up and walked out of the classroom as soon as he was gone Amy jumped up out of her seat and opened the book. Inside were pages of writing and sketches. She read a few of the pages they included things about monsters and blue boxes. It was amazing they were impossible that was for sure but they were so amazing. Amy wondered if they were stories he made up or something else. She heard footsteps coming towards the classroom she quickly shut the book and ran back to her desk but she hadn't noticed that the book had fallen on the floor. The door opened and Mr Smith walked in with a black mug full of coffee. He sat at his desk and went to reach for his book but noticed it wasn't there. He sifted through piles of papers before noticing it was on the floor open on a random page.

"Amy?" He asked

"Yes sir?" Amy said not looking up

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"Well not..." Amy looked up and saw Mr Smith with the book in his hand "Not a lot?"

"Amy if you wanted to read it you only had to ask"

"Really? But wasn't it wrong of me to touch your personal things?"

"Not really. I don't mind"

"Well in all fairness saying that it was simply a diary of impossible things did kind of make me want to read it even more"

"True it wasn't the best of descriptions. So how far did you read?"

"Only the first couple of pages"

"Well if you want at the end of today I can give you the book and you could read it properly only if you want that is."

"Really could I?"

"Yeah sure I don't mind"

"Well thanks I guess"

"It's fine right I've still got a bit to do but then after that I'll give it to you."

The rest of the detention was spent with Amy doing her assessment and John finishing the last page he would do before giving it to Amy. When 4:30 arrived John told Amy she was allowed to leave and then gave her his book. She thanked him and left the classroom. John rubbed his face with his hands and sighed the way he'd thought of Amy earlier was strange. He couldn't be thinking of one of his students like that. He sighed again and got up and locked the classroom up. After putting the key back in his pocket he felt the pocket watch he'd received earlier. He pulled it out and looked at it again. He could open it but what'd be the point? It'd just have a plain clock inside. So he decided not to open it. He made his way down to his car and drove home. Where he spent the rest of the night mostly chatting on the phone to his friend and then having a ready meal for his dinner.

Amy spent her night in her bed reading John's book. It was full of wonderful things impossible like he said but they were so real and well explained the thought of them being real had crossed Amy's mind more than once. Something about the blue box in the book sounded very familiar but she couldn't think where from it was like her memory of what it was, was fading. Her Aunt came into her room at 11 o'clock to say that she needed to get off of her phone and to go to bed they were met by the surprise to see that she was reading. So they backed out of her room quietly. She was up until 5 o'clock reading and she still had a few pages left to go she fell asleep with the book still in her hands.

She woke in the morning to the bleeping sound of her alarm clock. She sat up and fiddled with the switch at the side of the clock to turn it off. She hadn't remembered falling asleep in the first place but she remembered reading the book. That reminded her that she didn't know where the book was so she pushed back her duvet and started to search through her bed. She got more and more worried what if she'd lost it? Mr Smith would kill her he'd given her the book because he could see she was interested but if she'd lost it, he might never talk to her again. Amy's panic attack was over when she got out of her bed and stood on the edge of the book. She thanked god and reached down to pick it up. She walked over to her wardrobe and picked out a loose red jumper and a black short skirt. She then went to her set of drawers and got out a pair of black opaque tights. She got dressed quite slowly because she was still half asleep and staying up as late as she did really took it out of her. She was finally dressed when she went to the side of her bed where about five pairs of shoes were. She picked out a pair of blue converse and slid them on her feet. She picked up John's book and walked out of her room. Down stairs her aunt was waiting for her with her breakfast already made. She saw that the time on the oven was 8:45 she hadn't realised she'd taken that long to get dressed so she grabbed a slice of jam toast and her motorbike helmet and ran into the garage when her dark blue motorbike was stood. She hoped on top and pulled her helmet on. She started the engine and raced to the university. She got there five minutes late she parked her motorbike and ran towards her first lesson which just had to be science. She ran upstairs towards her classroom and slowly opened the door wincing when it creaked extremely loudly. She slid around the door and apologised for being late. Mr Smith smiled at her and then pulled a confused face at her and then gestured and her cheek. She brought her hand up to her cheek and felt the stickiness of jam. She blushed and wiped it away with her sleeve and walked towards her desk where next to it Mels was sitting with her head in her hand looking extremely bored until she noticed Amy walk in.

"Oi where have you been?" Mels said as Amy pulled out her books and pencil case

"I was slow at getting up" Amy answered sitting down

"Well you've left me here to get bored and worry that you wouldn't be here today"

"Well you left me alone with Mr Smith last night!"

"Oh that reminds me I have something to tell you about him"

"What?" Amy said half speaking half yawning "Sorry I was late to bed last night"

"Whatever anyway do you remember your imaginary friend?"

"The raggedy Doctor?"

"Yeah. Well is it me or does Mr Smith look a lot like him? According to your description anyway"

"Yeah I guess he kinda does. Oh my gosh that's where I recognised it from" Amy said as it suddenly dawned on her that the raggedy doctor's blue box sounded like the one it Mr Smith's book.

Mr Smith walked around the class giving everyone a text book and told them to read through chapter twelve. Amy smiled at him when he gave her the text book and he returned it. Amy quickly got his book and put it behind the text book and pretended to read the science text when she was really reading the magnificent stories and gazing over the drawings Mr Smith had done. She was still really tired so she crossed her arms and laid her head down on them then she slowly felt her eyes get heaver and heaver until she was soon asleep and letting out very soft snores. Mr Smith noticed that Amy's head had disappeared from just above the text book. He walked round the classroom and stood behind Amy who he saw was sleeping behind the book. He also saw that his book, that he felt now lost without, hidden behind the text book. He smiled to himself and thought that Amy ,although she was asleep, still looked as beautiful as she had when she walked in earlier so he left Amy to sleep and walked back to his desk. Amy slept through the whole lesson she dreamt of normal things like Mels and her family and Rory. Mr Smith decided to wake her after everyone had left. He went and stood above her and shook her shoulder. She sat upright suddenly smacking Mr Smith in the head.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Amy said bringing her hands to her mouth

"That's alright" Mr Smith said as he rubbed his forehead "I thought I'd wake you for your next lesson"

"I don't have one it's a free period for me"

"Me too. So can I ask without this getting awkward why did you fall asleep?"

"I have no idea what time I actually went to sleep last night but I know it was past four in the morning"

"What were you doing up so late?"

"Reading of course" Amy said with a smile

"Oh right so what did you think?" Mr Smith replied with a smile and blushing slightly

"I loved it they're wonderful and the sketches are amazing"

"Thanks you're the first person to read that you know. Other than me of course"

"Really? Well thanks I guess. Can I ask though where did your ideas come from?"

"Well I'd been having dreams about the same thing for as long as I can remember so I started to write them down"

"Oh right." Amy said sounding quite confused

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well you'll think I'm absolutely mental but when I was seven one night a blue box crashed in my garden. Then a man came out of the box he called himself the Doctor I never found out his real name and then…" Amy stopped she suddenly found it hard to remember what had happened for years she'd told people this story time and time again but now she could remember it.

"And then?"

"I'm just trying to remember sorry I think I'll get it in a minute, oh that's it. Then he asked me for an apple so I took him into my house and gave him an apple but he said he didn't like that. He then asked for yoghurt which he spat out and then he asked me to fry something for him because I was Scottish" Mr Smith laughed at this "So I tried him bacon, beans and bread and butter but he didn't like any of them"

"Right" Mr Smith said looking still confused

"In the end he ate fish fingers and custard and I had ice cream. But the thing was before he came I prayed to Santa, don't laugh I was seven, for someone to come and fix the crack in my wall because from behind it came a voice that said "Prisoner zero has escaped" and when the Doctor came I asked him if he'd come to fix the crack in my wall. So after he'd had his fish fingers and custard he went to my bedroom and looked at my wall. He told me something like it was two parts of space and time that should never of met pressed together into a crack and if you knocked down the wall the crack would stay there. He opened the crack all the way and there was an eyeball thing that repeated the whole prisoner zero thing. Then the crack closed but it's still there then an alarm thing went off and he went back inside his blue box. It must have been like bigger inside or something because apparently there was a library with a swimming pool and stuff. He told me it was a time machine and I asked if I could go with him and he told me that five minutes and he'd come back for me. The box vanished and I went and packed a suitcase and waited in my garden but he never came back"

"Oh well that sounds familiar." Mr Smith said after Amy's story

"Well yeah the blue box and stuff does"

"No I mean the whole story"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't read the whole book yet have you?"

"Well no. I plan to if that's alright but no not yet."

"Well if I can just borrow it back for a second"

"Of course it's your book after all"

Mr Smith sat in the chair in front of Amy as she passed him the book. He flicked passed pages and finally landed on one that had a title of "The girl who waited". He passed the book back to Amy and her eyes scanned over the page.

"Hang on was this another dream?"

"Yeah. Strange I know it's exactly the same story. You full name is Amelia Pond isn't it?"

"Yeah…." Amy said finishing reading and put the book back on the desk,

"Well then this has officially just got strange"

"So what do we do now?"

"Hang on I just need to go and check something in the staff room I just need to get my key for my locker"

Mr Smith got up from the table and started to search through his pockets. He found his key and pulled his hand out not noticing the pocket watch he's received earlier fall out of his pocket. He walked out the door and went down the stairs. The truth was he wanted to give Amy the opportunity to run away because things were too strange for her so he went down to his locker just to see if anything was there.

Amy saw the pocket watch fall so she got up from her desk and picked it up. The cover on it was interesting she'd not seen anything like it before and wondered where Mr Smith had gotten it from. She opened it by pressing the small button on the top and looked straight into the centre of it as soon as she did gold light poured from it and entered her mind it was as if she was seeing all of Mr Smith's dreams at once.

Down stairs John was opening his locker and looking through as pile of papers that had been placed there. Suddenly he said as if a trance

"One"

Another teacher who was sat marking a set of books said

"Did you say something John?"

"No nothing at all" John said looking slightly confused. He put the papers back in his locker and closed it up. He left the staff room and went back upstairs.

Upstairs Amy had closed the pocket watch and put it in her jumper pocket, she then sat down. Her head felt like it was being trampled by a herd of elephants. She rubbed her head and suddenly it went from pounding to feeling extremely light. Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell of her seat and smacked her head on the table next to her.

John was walking up the stairs when he started to wonder if Amy had left the classroom or not. When he opened the door to the classroom he couldn't see Amy and assumed she'd gone to the common room. He walked around to his desk and sat down. He got out a pile of essays and started to mark them when he noticed something orange on the floor. He looked up from the papers and saw that Amy was on the floor face down with her ginger hair splayed out covering her face. He assumed she fallen asleep again. He went over to her and sat her up guessing that she'd wake up from the movement but she didn't. He shook her shoulder a couple of times and saw that she still didn't wake up. He now started to get worried, but knew something that would tell him if she was asleep or not. He quickly nodded to himself and gave her a quickly kissed her on the lips. He pulled back and smiled her lips were so soft like he'd imagined they would be. She still hadn't woken up so John thought that she must have passed out but why he had no idea. He picked her up bridal style and walked to the nurse's office where she'd get the nurse to look at Amy. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a woman in a white uniform with her hair tied up in a bun.

"Mr Smith what's happened here?" The nurse said taking in the sight in front of her

"I'm not sure I came back to my classroom and she was passed out on the floor. Could you check her over?" John replied

"Of course come in and put her on the bed"

John took Amy into the office and laid her on the blue bed that sat in the corner of the room. He then went and sat in one of the chairs next to the bed.

"You can leave now Mr Smith if you want" The nurse said walking over to Amy

"No thank you she's one of my students I'd like to make sure she's alright" John replied

"Fine but please try not to get in the way" The nurse said pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

She opened one of Amy's eyes and shone a light into it.

"This is very impossible" The nurse said peering into Amy's eye

"What? What's wrong? Is she alright?" John said jumping up from the chair

"Come and look at her eye"

John moved closer to Amy and looked into her eye. Her usual brown eye coulor had been replaced by gold swirls.

"What's happened?" John asked re-sitting in the chair

"I have no idea I've never seen anything like this before"

"Can you wake her up?"

"Of course that'll take no time at all"

The nurse got a plastic cup and filled it with water from the tap. She then went up to Amy and poured the water over her face making Amy immediately sit up straight and gasp before coughing.

"Amy are you ok?" John said getting up from his chair

"I'm fine my head hurts a bit. What happened?" Amy asked still lightly coughing

"Don't know I went downstairs and left you in the classroom and when I came back you were passed out"

Amy nodded at this and then remembered something and reached into her jumper pocket and pulled out John's pocket watch

"You dropped this" She said handing it back to him

"Oh right thanks" John replied taking it and he put it in his pocket.

Amy didn't ask John anymore about the pocket watch but she knew she had to research it because there was no way that was a simple pocket watch. A buzz came from John's pocket and he pulled out his phone and apologised just saying he needed to take the call. He tapped the button that said answer call and was greeted by a voice.

"Hello sweetie."


End file.
